


Just a Little Bit (Of What You Need)

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rimming, general Chanyeol debauchery, there's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders, let me be the one to relieve it.- This fanwork was created for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> ;;;; I hope the art lives up to the prompt! I did my best to match it well~ thank you prompter for giving me such a good mental image to work with~ it was too good to pass up ;; Thank you for having me! I hope you enjoy! >.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ictyms)


End file.
